fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox
|image = |arc =Edolas arc |place =Edolas |result =Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy are victorious. |side1 = *Natsu Dragneel *Gajeel Redfox *Wendy Marvell |side2 = *Faust |forces1 = Natsu Dragneel *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Gajeel Redfox *Iron Dragon Slayer Magic Wendy Marvell *Sky Dragon Slayer Magic |forces2 = *Dorma Anim |casual1 = |casual2 = }} is a battle fought between Mages of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvell, and the King of Edolas, Faust. Prologue With the combined efforts of the Fairy Tail Mages and the Exceed, the Lacrima Island is being pushed back. Suddenly, a blinding light from the sky appears and everyone see that the Giant Lacrima is missing. Mystogan then arrives and tells the group that the Lacrima has been returned to Earthland and that everyone from Fairy Tail and Magnolia are safe. Everyone cheers and Mystogan reveals his face to Pantherlily. Pantherlily thanks him and addresses him as prince when the Royal Army arrives and Erza Knightwalker shoots Pantherlily with her Magic Spear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 10-20 Pantherlily falls and the Royal Army charges. Mystogan stops the Mages and the Exceeds from fighting and addresses Erza Knightwalker, asking her if she dare raise her weapon against the Prince of Edolas. Suddenly, Faust inside the Dorma Anim arrive. Hearing the name, Mystogan concludes that the Dorma Anim (which means "Dragon Knight" in Edolas) is a reinforced dragon. Coco reveals that the Dorma Anim is a Mage-Canceller, which nullifies all external Magic attacks. Faust then orders his army to capture the Exceeds and the Exceeds try to fly away. However, some are not fast enough and are turned to Lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 2-9 The Royal Army chases the flying Exceeds while the Fairy Tail Mages decide on what to do. Mystogan tells the others that they need to move and protect the unarmed Exceeds and everyone agrees. However, Faust refuses to let any of them get away and uses his Dorma Anim to attack. Mystogan shields them and tells them to go while he battle his father. However, Mystogan lost and Faust turns to attack the other Fairy Tail Mages. Just as he is about to fire, Natsu attacks him from above who is then followed by Gajeel and Wendy. Natsu tells the other to go and protect the Exceeds. Lucy is hesitant, worried about their safety, but Gray tells her that their enemy is a dragon and only the three Dragon Slayers can defeat it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 9-19 Battle Wendy casts Vernier on Natsu and Gajeel and the two charges at the Dorma Anim. Faust tries to attack them but Vernier's effect causes Faust to miss. Natsu and Gajeel then attack with their Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and Iron Dragon's Club and are able to damage the Dorma Anim, much to Faust's surprise. Seeing that her friends need strength, Wendy casts Arms that magnifies their offensive abilities. With this, Natsu and Gajeel attack once more. Faust, angered by Wendy, attacks her with Dragon Rider Missiles. Wendy casts Vernier on herself and tries to dodge the attack. However, the Missiles chases after her and Natsu shields her, destroying the missiles. Faust tries to attack with more missiles but Gajeel destroys them, irritating Faust who whips him with the Dorma Anim's tail. Two more missiles are heading for Wendy and she notices that they are different from the first ones. The missiles suddenly explodes in midair but Natsu is able to absorb the explosion, replenishing his strength and surprising Faust. Faust then notices that Gajeel is eating the tail of the Dorma Anim. Faust gets greedy, wanting to capture his three opponents to create eternal Magic. He activates the Dorma Anim: Black Sky.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 2-13 Aftermath References